gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Santana Lopez
'Santana Lopez '''is a student at William McKinley High School. She was promoted to captain of the Cheerios after Sue kicked out former captain Quinn Fabray because of her pregnancy, but was demoted again when Quinn revealed Santana's breast enhancement surgery to Sue. In season one, Santana (along with Quinn and Brittany Pierce) joins the Glee Club to spy for Sue, but soon develops a love for music and stays of her own volition. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle in season two, she quits Cheerios in protest after Sue decides to carelessly launch Brittany out of a cannon. Though her history of relationships has been with men - her affairs with Puck, and taking Finn's virginity - she is a closeted lesbian and is in love with her best friend, Brittany, with whom she previously maintained a friends-with-benefits arrangement (for example, in Duets, a scene is shown with Brittany and Santana are making out in Brit's bedroom). She is portrayed by Naya Rivera. Season One Pilot Santana makes her first appearance in Pilot. She is seen with Quinn and other Cheerios smirking and laughing at Rachel's ''On My Own video on MySpace, and along with her friends, typing insulting comments about it. Later she is seen, along with Sue and Quinn, watching the Glee Club's performance of Don't Stop Believin' with a glare on her face. Showmance , and Brittany sing I Say a Little Prayer for You while auditioning for New Directions.]] In Showmance, Santana and the rest of the Cheerios watch Glee Club singing Push It in a school assembly. She, Quinn and Brittany audition for New Directions, with Santana performing background vocals in I Say a Little Prayer. This is part of Sue's plan to send spies to infiltrate the club. She attends a Celibacy Club meeting and pairs up with Puck in the balloon exercise, but when he jokes around with the balloon, she is disgusted. He says that he can "see her ovaries" when she bends over in her cheerleading skirt. At this point, it is safe to say that Santana has some sort of relationship with Puck Acafellas In Acafellas, in order to destroy Glee Club, Santana, along with Quinn and Brittany, encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt. They also convince the other members to hire professi onal dance coach, Dakota Stanley. She goes with the Glee Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school to get him to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that she didn't need to "change a thing". It is also revealed that she is dating Noah Puckerman and the two are seen kissing. Later however, she is seen confronting him over his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. The Rhodes Not Taken In The Rhodes Not Taken, Santana sings background vocals in Last Name, and Somebody to Love with the Glee Club members. Vitamin D In Vitamin D, Santana is given pseudoephedrine by Terri and later sings background vocals in the Halo/Walking on Sunshine mashup with the Glee Club girls. Throwdown In Throwdown, Santana reports details on New Directions to Sue, along with Quinn and Brittany. When Sue becomes co-director, she picks Santana for her elite glee club. In her group, she performs background vocals in'' Hate on Me. Together, with all the members of the Glee Club, she sings Ride Wit Me, and ''Keep Holding On. Mr. Schuester notes that she is Latina near the end of the episode. Mash-Up In Mash-Up, Santana becomes jealous when Puck sings Sweet Caroline to Rachel. She, along with the other Glee Club members, waits to see if the boys would choose Glee or the Football Team and she is happy when she sees Matt and Mike entering the music room. She performs background vocals in Bust a Move and, with all the other members, slushies Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. Wheels In Wheels, Santana is forced to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair, which she does not enjoy. She disapproves of the idea of a bake sale, saying that they are kind of bougie, but after some convincing, she helps with the sale along with Finn, Puck and Quinn, but ends up eating most of the cakes. She is later seen performing background vocals in Proud Mary with the rest of the Glee Club, in wheelchairs. Ballad In Ballad, Santana picks Brittany as her ballad partner, which she is very pleased about. She performs background vocals in Lean On Me. Hairography In Hairography, Santana is seen watching the performance of Jane Addams Academy and later learning Hairography from Brittany. She confronts Quinn angrily, warning her to stay away from "her man", Puck. She also says that they were sexting while he and Quinn were babysitting. She performs background vocals in Hair/Crazy in Love,'' Imagine'' and True Colors with the Glee Club. Mattress In Mattress, Santana is briefly seen with Brittany, drawing on Rachel's picture in a school yearbook. Santana performs background vocals in Jump and Smile (Charlie Chaplin). Sectionals In Sectionals, she is included in a five party phone call in which Brittany reveals they have slept together. When she and Brittany are accused of giving Sue the setlist, she defends herself, but Brittany admits she was the one to do it although her actions were by accident, not done to hurt the group. When Quinn reveals that Sue orders the Cheerios to spy on Glee Club she admits that no one is forcing her to stay in the club - she likes Glee and it's "the best part of her day." She performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want and'' My Life Would Suck Without You, and is also seen listening in on the judges at sectionals' comments. Hell-O In Hell-O, Sue assigns Santana and Brittany to go after Finn in order to humiliate Rachel and get her to quit Glee Club. They ask him on a date with both of them. He accepts, but their "date" proves to be horrible, as the two girls spend all the date abusing the waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends' (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. She performs background vocals in Gives You Hell and ''Hello Goodbye. The Power Of Madonna In The Power of Madonna, after Sue asks the Cheerios to date younger men like Madonna, Brittany advises Santana to try to date Finn, who is some days younger than her and that the best way to have Finn is to take his virginity. Santana then gives Finn the chance to lose his virginity with her, which he accepts after learning that Rachel is still dating Jesse St. James. In a fantasy sequence, she, along with Finn, sings'' Like a Virgin, which later becomes reality as at the end, they have sex. She behaves blasé about the event, while Finn feels empty because it meant nothing. She is the one that says she knows Jesse is a spy. She is seen dancing with the Cheerios in ''Ray of Light and 4 Minutes and performs background vocals in Like a Prayer. Home In Home, Santana is seen during Kurt's performance of A House Is Not A Home intimately cuddling with Brittany. She is then seen giving her opinion to Mercedes on Sue Sylvester's vomit inducing drink, saying that she would rather drink it than being kicked off the Cheerios. She performs background vocals in Beautiful and Home. Bad Reputation In Bad Reputation, Santana instantly blames Puck for starting the Glist because Quinn is first. However she isn't personally bothered because she is second. She performs background vocals in Ice Ice Baby as well as in "Run Joey Run". Laryngitis In Laryngitis, Santana becomes extremely jealous when Puck starts singing with Mercedes in Glee Club. When they start dating, she confronts Mercedes by singing her first solo in the duet, The Boy Is Mine. Santana sings background vocals in One. Dream On In Dream On, Santana plays a minor role as she is seen during glee club meetings. She sings background vocals in Dream a Little Dream. Theatricality In Theatricality, Santana sings main vocals with the girls' and Kurt's performance of Bad Romance. For the performance, Santana wears her rendition of a giant black bow hat and and a black lacy body suit, which was inspired by Lady Gaga. She is then seen watching the boys performance of Shout It Out Loud and Beth. Santana goes with the rest of New Directions to protect Kurt and Finn from bullies. Funk In Funk, Santana and the rest of the Cheerios fall into a depression when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. She is seen crying and with her hair down and loose and watches Finn, Puck and Mercedes singing Good Vibrations. She is also stunned when Jesse St. James transfers back to Vocal Adrenaline. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win Nationals which restores the Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy to Will's house, with help from Santana and Brittany, to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals in Give Up the Funk. She also joins New Directions in making Vocal Adrenaline jealous. Journey In Journey, Santana discusses Sue's placement as a judge at Regionals with the rest of the club and admits that Sue told her and Brittany she is planning to "crush the club". At Regionals, she is told by Mr. Schuester to keep focused when she says 'we know we can't win'. She performs a solo in Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) along with Puck and background vocals in Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. She later accompanies Quinn to the hospital and hears the results of Regionals with the rest of Glee Club. Back at school, believing the club to be over, Santana and Brittany admit that before Glee they "hated everyone in the club". She is seen crying and singing in To Sir, With Love. When the continuation of the club is announced, she is seen holding hands with Brittany and smiling during Over the Rainbow. Season Two Auditions In Auditions, it is revealed that over the summer holiday, Santana got breast implants in order to get more attention and increase her popularity. This shows that Santana isn't as confident as she appears to be. This proves to be extremely effective as nearly all the guys that come across Santana become immediately hypnotized by her increased chest size. Santana seems pleased with the attention (except when those who are unattractive and unpopular are ogling her). Santana is demoted from Head Cheerio after Quinn informs Coach Sylvester that Santana got a boob job. Sue then promotes Quinn back to head cheerleader, as she intends to use Quinn's past pregnancy as a sympathy factor to get money out of various church groups. Furious at her demotion from head cheerleader to the bottom of the pyramid, Santana angrily attacks Quinn and accuses her of being a slut because of her past pregnancy. Ironically enough, Santana has slept with every guy Quinn has been with, and she has also slept with Brittany, but in Santana's defense, she never got pregnant. Britney/Brittany In Britney/Brittany, Santana defends Brittany when she says she doesn't want to do a Britney Spears' number. Later at Carl's workplace, she accompanies Brittany and says her dad is a real doctor so she can pay for the anesthesia. She somehow enters the same dream fantasy as Brittany performing their duet of Me Against The Music. She also performs vocals during the club's performance of Toxic. Duets .]] In Duets, she is seen lying on a bed with Brittany and nuzzling her neck. When Brittany proposes singing a duet together, Santana harshly rejects the idea by saying that she doesn't love her, and only needed someone to make out with while Puck's in juvie. She then proposes a duet with Mercedes, stating that she believes they are the two best singers in the club and in teaming up, they will be, "the undisputed top bitches at this school." She and Mercedes then sing River Deep - Mountain High. When she learns that Artie and Brittany are dating, Santana tells Artie she believes Brittany is only using him for his voice and that Brittany doesn't care about sex as much as he does, showing that she's jealous of Artie. When Sam and Quinn are singing their duet, she is disgusted at the sappiness, sarcastically saying to Mercedes, "So freakin' charming!" When she and Mercedes lose to Sam and Quinn, she is visibly upset and tries to attack them and attempts to take the free dinner coupons to BreadstiX meant for the winners, but Mercedes grabs her and pulls her back. The Rocky Horror Glee Show In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, she portrays Magenta, alongside Quinn. She also sings her first solo with the song, Science Fiction/Double Feature. Santana seems primarily interested in seeing Finn and Sam walking around in their underwear, and makes loud sexual comments regarding it, making Finn feel self-conscious. She also spies on Mr. Schuester and Emma Pillsbury alongside Brittany when they sing Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, where she has a solo. She and Brittany make fun of Emma for being a virgin. Never Been Kissed In Never Been Kissed, Santana, along with the other girls in New Directions, participates in the boys vs. girls challenge. She and Brittany go on a double date with Puck and Artie. She sings in the mash-up Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. The Substitute In The Substitute, when Will is sick, he imagines her as a five year old in her Cheerios uniform where she compliments younger Puck. When Rachel tries to have all the focus in glee club on her, Santana attempts to attack her, but is held back by most of New Directions. As a joke, she introduces herself as Rachel Berry to Holly Holiday. She sings backup vocals in Forget You and Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. Furt In Furt, Santana becomes furious with Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Brittany because they hold a girls' meeting about the fact that Kurt is being bullied by Dave Karofsky and she is not invited. Rachel dismisses her by stating that they have boyfriends on the football team who can help defend Kurt, while she is only having sex with Puck, and that Puck cannot help protect Kurt without risking being sent to juvie again. Angered by this, she seems intent on getting back at Rachel, and threatens Finn with the fact that she has taken his virginity. Despite this, she attends the wedding for Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel, as part of the wedding band/choir, where she sings backup vocals in Marry You along with the rest of New Directions. She also sings backup vocals in Just the Way You Are along with the members of New Directions. Special Education In Special Education, Rachel protests for not having her solo at Sectionals, resulting in the Santana and Finn hook up being revealed. During the competition, she sings backup vocals in (I've Had) The Time of My Life along with the members of New Directions, followed by her solo in Valerie while Mike and Brittany dance. She also sings backup vocals again in Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas In A Very Glee Christmas at the beginning, New Directions, including Santana, is seen decorating a Christmas tree in the choir room while singing The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Santana sings back-up vocals in We Need a Little Christmas, only to be scared out along with the rest of the club. She accompanies Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Lauren, Artie, and Brittany to the mall so they can enforce Brittany's belief in Santa Claus. Santana asks Santa for bling. Later in the episode, she is seen ready to cut her hair off - which is revealed to be mostly extensions - for charity. She sings back-up vocals in Welcome Christmas and is present with the club at Will's house to decorate his tree. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Santana in, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, can be seen practicing the routine with her fellow cheerleaders, and then she eventually talks and sticks up to Brittany when Sue wants to shoot Brittany out of her "Sueclear Weapon". Later, she chooses Cheerios over Glee, but then quits when Finn comes to talk them into staying, particularly Quinn. She's also not to fond of the idea of Sue shooting Brittany out of a cannon. She joins the Glee Club and football team as they perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll, ''which she helps sing lead vocals on. Silly Love Songs (middle) and Quinn Fabray (right) ready for their routine to Katy Perry's 'California Gurls,' hence the blue wigs.]] In Silly Love Songs, Santana's wearing normal clothes since she isn't a cheerleader now. Rachel insults her, after the club begins to call her out, saying the only job she'll have "will be working on a pole" along with Lauren calling her a bitch. Santana gets offended and walks out of practice. Brittany comforts her as she vents about trying to be honest but people suck. When Puck performs Fat Bottomed Girls, she is clearly annoyed that he's singing to Lauren Zizes. Santana suspects that Quinn and Finn may be having an affair because of the looks they exchange and the "gassy infant look" on Finn's face. She decides to do what "Santana Lopez does best... revenge". As revenge and to further prove her point, she gives them mono by kissing a sick boy then kissing Finn at his booth. Comeback In Comeback, Santana talks to Sam about his relationship with Quinn. She explains that she knows that Finn and Quinn are going behind his back and the only reason that he is still with Quinn is because he's in denial. In order to show that he isn't a pushover, Santana proposes that they start dating because of what Quinn and Finn having been doing. Blame It On The Alcohol In Blame It On The Alcohol, Santana attends the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza with the rest of the club, proceeding to get drunk with the rest of the members. Finn describes Santana as the "weeping hysterical drunk", as she is crying and yelling at Sam, accusing him of liking Quinn more. She gets jealous when Sam and Brittany kiss in Spin the Bottle. They all come to school hungover, and perform ''Blame It (On The Alcohol), where Santana has a solo. When New Directions performs Tik Tok at the WMHS alcohol awareness assembly, Santana and Brittany throw up in the middle of the performance. After they recover from their hangover, Santana thanks Mr. Schuester for being there for them when they need him. Sexy In Sexy, Santana's relationship with Brittany is explored on a much deeper level. At the beginning of the episode she walks up to Brittany and asks her if she wants to come over to her house and watch Sweet Valley High and "get their cuddle on," hinting that Brittany has still been hooking up with Santana even though she's dating Artie. While at Santana's house, Brittany wants to talk about their feelings for each other because their relationship confuses her but Santana refuses to talk or be given a label. However, she does decide to sit down with Brittany and Holly Holiday to discuss the nature of their relationship. Still unable to fully open up, Holly suggest them to sing a song and Santana has the perfect one already figured out. The trio sing Landslide, and throughout the song Santana becomes extremely emotional and even cries. After the song is over, she hugs Brittany and whispers, "Thank you." However, she snaps at Rachel's comment on their performance about expressing their feeling through the song stating "Just because I sang a song to Brittany, doesn't mean you can label me." Later, Santana approaches Brittany at her locker and finally opens up. She says that the only reason she is a bitch is because of all the feelings she is holding in for Brittany. She states that she only wants to be with Brittany and that she loves her and only her. Brittany tells her she loves her back, but also loves Artie and won't break up with him because it wouldn't be right and it would hurt him. Santana leaves, angry and heartbroken. Later in Celibacy Club, Santana appears even more cynical after the incident and stares sadly at Brittany sitting next to Artie. Original Song In Original Song, Santana's relationship with Brittany is explored a bit more, showing that due to the events in Sexy, she is hurt by the fact that she rejected her for "Stubbles McCripple Pants" (Artie). After deciding that New Directions will perform original songs, Santana says that everyone should have a chance to write an original song for a Regionals contender. Later, she sings a song for Sam, called Trouty Mouth, with an almost sarcastic tone, where she ends up embarrassing him and his large mouth, which causes him to stop in the middle of the song. After the New Directions had won at Regionals, the whole team elected a MVP; Rachel. It is found that even Santana voted for Rachel. A Night Of Neglect In "A Night Of Neglect", Santana mentions that even though they won Regionals she still gets slushied. She then refers to this slushie later on when she stands up to Karofsky for Kurt and Blaine right before the benefit concert, mentioning she keeps razor blades in her hair. After defending Kurt and Blaine, she receives word that Sunshine Corazon is not coming to the benefit and neither are her Twitter followers. After Mercedes comes back, she, along with the rest of the club, go and watch her sing ''Ain't No Way''. Born This Way In "Born This Way", Santana tells everyone that they can't lie; saying there is nothing they would change about themselves. She says that "If you see something you don't like, you should change it". Later she is seen in the corridor looking at brittany, longingly, explaining that if she where to become Prom Queen Brittany would be gullable enough to believe that Santana could make a law that ment Brittany had to be with her. She thinks she could win Prom Queen by having a popular guy on her arm but as Sam walks down the hallway and does an impression of Sean Connery she explains to the audience that she doesn't think Sam is considered popular enough yet. She then sees Karofsky and thinks he is the perfect person to make her get enough votes to become prom queen. It then goes to the coffee shop where she is once again staring at Brittany, but gets interrupted by Blaine and Kurts convosation mentioning Dave. Blaine says that he would be perfectly fine if Kurt where to come back to Mckinley, just as long as he was safe. This is when she thinks up her plan then gets up and leaves saying "I gotta gay... GO. Go. I have too go." She decides that the key to winning Prom Queen would be to get Kurt back so she confronts Dave and tells him that she knows he's gay and that she plays on the same team. She decides that she and Dave will be beards (Explaining to him that this is when a gay man and woman date to make it look as if they aren't gay). She says that this will mean they "Win Prom King and Queen and rule the school." When he asks "What if I say no?" she blackmails him, saying if he doesn't go along with it, she will tell everyone he's gay. Dave tells the New Directions how sorry he is saying "He's really ashamed of who he is". Santana sits and mouths the words along with him, going unnoticed by the rest of the New Directions. It's obvious that Santana had told him what to say. He also says that Santana has let him see the light by showing him stories of how children have been so hurt by bullying that they jumped of bridges and the like. Santana joins him in front of the rest of the New Directions telling them that she "Took it upon herself to help change Dave. To see if Kurt may consider coming back and help them win nationals. And then something funny happened..." Santana takes Dave's hand and the New Directions stare completely repulsed "Something called love." They then form a new club known as the "Bully Whips". She later reveals her shirt for the "Born This Way" number. It says "Bitch". Brittany gives her another shirt saying "Lebanese", but what she really meant was lesbian. Santana however does not perform in Born This Way, instead she watches from the seats along side Dave but wearing the "Lebanese" shirt instead of the one she made. It is obvious that she is listening carefully to the lyrics as she looks down to her shirt symbolising that, that is who she is. Personality Santana, like Quinn, has been primarily shown to be something of a cheerleading stereotype. Quick to pass judgment and insult and even bully other people, Santana seems to find no issue flaunting her spot in the social ladder that is High School, having no issues with insulting a special needs student and glaring at her in disgust. At the beginning of series, she acts more like a sidekick to Quinn, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. Though, this changes once she finds out Quinn is pregnant and she even goes as far as saying mean things behind her back. She ends up joining Glee to help Quinn keep an eye on Finn and to spy for Sue. .']] Santana also demonstrates occasional signs of kindness, usually with the Glee Club after a good performance or in her interactions with Brittany. She's admitted that she loves being in Glee Club, and that it was the best part of her day. She follows up this confession with instructions that if anyone asks, they are to say that she hates it, showing that she cares a lot about her image. Still, after believing Glee is over, Santana shows real emotion and cries. She is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons (losing tanning privileges or missing out on the Breadstix passes), and is often comforted by Brittany, who seems to bring out all the best in her. Santana has grown to be a better person through Glee, she actively admits to hating the people in the club before joining but now views them as equals, if not friends. Still, she can be seen as an antagonist because of her mean streak which is mainly displayed in the show, for instance, bullying Rachel and other glee club members. and Santana in 'Furt.']] Santana gets jealous quite easily, especially when it concerns her sexual partners. She has displayed hostility towards Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Lauren and Artie when they are seen to be in a relationship with Puck or Brittany. When Puck sings to Rachel, she is noticeably peeved. When Quinn babysits, shows romantic interest in Puck and states that he actually cares about her, implying that he doesn't care about Santana, she angrily threatens her and tells her to stay away from him. When Mercedes begins dating Puck, they get into a singing battle before their conflict almost gets physical. When Puck begins to show interest in Lauren and sings a song to her, Santana gets into a physical fight with her and threatens her, ending up going to the nurse's office. When Artie and Brittany are together for the first time, she breaks them up when she tells Artie that Brittany is only using him for his voice. However, her threats and plans always backfire as the relationships she attempts to sabotage usually end up growing stronger than ever before, upsetting her even more. It is very possible that she does this because she is simply lonely, which is why she wants to show off her image and reputation. Though she wants Finn to let out that they slept together (even if it means that Rachel might break up with Finn), she is seen during the wedding reception with an unrecognizable look on her face. In another case, when the the glee girls (except Mercedes) have a meeting over Kurt's situation with Karofsky, Santana is annoyed that they had a meeting without her. Even after finding out what it was about, Santana is genuinely hurt, but covers it up with her "mean girl" attitude. In "Silly Love Songs", it is revealed that, despite the fact that her father is a doctor and it is assumed that he would have higher pay, Santana lives in a bad neighborhood, but come to find out she said that to make her self seem more badass than she already is. In Sexy she admits that she acts like a bitch all the time because she's angry. She's angry because she has so many feelings for Brittany that confuse her and she doesn't deal with because she's afraid of dealing with the consequences. These feelings also scare her because she's afraid of the looks, the talks, and what people will say about her behind her back if she comes out. There initially was confusion over whether Santana is bi or a lesbian. Naya Rivera said that Santana was bi, but it was not an official statement. In Sexy, Santana initially says that she's attracted to both girls and guys. She confesses that she has no interest in Finn/Sam/Puck, and that she loves for Brittany, who after staying with Artie (another "stupid boy"), she disparages for her relative sexual fluidity. After Brittany says she won't break up with Artie, as she loves him and feels that it isn't right for him to dump him, Santana remains in a relationship with Sam, however the two immediately join the Celibacy Club, indicating Santana has realized that she doesn't genuinely want to have sex with men. Brad Falchuk later stated that Santana is indeed a lesbian; she realized it for the first time in "Sexy", and subsequently is struggling to accept it in subsequent episodes. In Original Song, Brittany approaches Santana and informs her that she misses being friends with her. Santana declines and tells her that she's currently writing a "hetero love song" for Sam; she is clearly trying too hard. Sue interrupts them and as they turn to open their lockers, dirt falls all over both of them. Santana sings'' Trouty Mouth'' to Sam, with the help of Tina on piano, and even though Sam didn't enjoy the embarrassing song, he did smile slightly upon hearing that Santana wrote a song for him before the song's name was revealed. In A Night Of Neglect, she was slushied for the first time by Dave Karofsky. Later, when Karofsky starts insulting Kurt and Blaine and Santana steps in, seeking revenge on Karofsky for slushieing her. She breaks up the fight between Karofsky and Blaine, and she gives Karofsky two options: to stay there and she'll crack one of his nuts or he can walk way to live another day as a douchebag. Her threat was successful and Karofsky walks away angry. Songs Solos Season Two * Science Fiction/Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Valerie (Special Education) * Trouty Mouth (Original Song) * Songbird (Rumours) Solos (In a Duet) Season One *The Boy Is Mine (Mercedes) (Laryngitis) Season Two *Me Against the Music (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany) *River Deep - Mountain High (Mercedes) (Duets) *Dancing Queen (Mercedes) (The Prom Queen) Solos (In a Group Number) Season One * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) * Don't Stop Believin (Regionals Version) (Journey) * To Sir, With Love (Journey) '' Season Two * Empire State of Mind ''(Audition) * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer (Never Been Kissed) * Deck the Rooftop (Not Used In A Very Glee Christmas) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (Not Used In A Very Glee Christmas) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame it on the Alcohol) * Landslide (Sexy) Sexuality Satana descibes herself as a "closet lesbian"Born This Way. She is seen to be something of a nymphet in the first two seasons. She has dated and slept with many guys, but has also had sex with [[Brittany on what is implied to have been multiple occasions as in the episode Duets she said to Brittany that making out was a "nice break from all that scissoring". It seems, however, that she is either afraid or embarrassed by her same-sex attractions, when she tells Brittany that she isn't making out with her because she is in love with her, even though Brittany said nothing of the sort. It would make sense in the context, though, because Brittany'' had'' proposed a duet by famous out singer Melissa Etheridge. In addition to her relationship with Brittany, Santana's sexuality is addressed in episode 15 of season 2, Sexy, after Holly Holliday returns to McKinley as Sex Ed teacher, she says she "doesn't know" when she is asked if she thinks she might be a lesbian, but admits having been attracted to both men and women in the past. Santana, after asking Holly Holliday help to express her feelings through a song, finally admits to being in love with Brittany, and though Brittany admits to loving her back, she can't bring herself to break up with Artie, who she also loves, to be with Santana. After the song and deeply considering her feelings for Brittany, she explicitly compared her situation with Kurt's, tells Brittany "I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys; I just want you!", refers to Artie as "just a stupid'' boy''", and makes a disparaging remark about Brittany's evident sexual fluidity, leading some fans and commentators to believe she is lesbian which was later confirmed at Paley Fest 2011. Brad Falchuk was quoted as saying in upcoming episodes regarding Brittana, they want 'Santana to come to grips with being a lesbian and how she deals with it'. They will 'explore Brittana as individuals but it will definitely come back to Brittana'. Falchuk added. “We want to make sure everybody is included. Santana is a lesbian. She might not be ready to come out yet, but she is.” In Born This Way during a voiceover Santana admits that she is a closeted lesbian, and later tells Dave Karofsky that they play on the same team. When Brittany gave her a shirt she made her for the Born This Way number that said "Lebanese"(supposed to say lesbian), Santana tells Brittany that she can't tell anyone about it and doesn't perform in the number. But she is later scene in the audience wearing the "Lebanese" shirt. Relationships Brittany Pierce Main Article: Brittany-Santana Relationship Santana and Brittany are both former cheerleaders and best friends. They were considered just friends until "Sectionals", when it's discovered they slept together. This was confirmed during a promo on the Fox website "Gleewind: Season One Relationships" where they are labeled as best friends with benefits. They are always seen together, holding hands or cuddling. They later agree to go on a date together with Finn. They made out in the episode "Duets", and although Santana says she is not in love with Brittany, she seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, she persuades Artie to break up with Brittany; this effort is ultimately fruitless as Artie and Brittany eventually resume their relationship. Santana still loves Brittany, though, as shown in Special Education, where she seems to give Brittany more attention than the other glee club members during her performance. In Sexy, it's revealed that Brittany had been cheating on Artie with Santana. In Santana's room, Brittany tries to convince Santana that they should talk to someone about their relationship because it's really confusing for her. Santana refuses at first but later on, they're seen talking to Miss Holliday and Santana admits she's attracted to girls and guys. They decide to sing Landslide in front of the club so Santana can show her feelings to Brittany. When Brittany asks if that's really how she feels, Santana says it is and they hug tightly. When Rachel praises them for the "sapphic charm," Santana says that just because she sang a song with Brittany doesn't mean she can put a label on her. Later in the hallway, Santana admits to Brittany that she loves her and wants to be with her. Brittany - even though she said she loves her too - is unwilling to break up with Artie to be with Santana, confessing that she loves both and doesn't want to break his heart, leaving Santana angry and upset. Santana is later seen in the Celibacy Club staring sadly at Brittany sitting with Artie. In Original Songs Brittany confronts Santana at her locker, asking her if she wants to talk because she misses how close they were. When Brittany asks what she did wrong, Santana said that she blew her off to be with "Stubbles McCripplepants" (Artie), clearly showing that Santana is still hurt and upset. When Brittany reminds Santana that she told her that she was in love with her, Santana lies, "I honestly don't know what I was thinking." She then tells Brittany to stop staring at her because she can't remember her locker combination. When Sue approaches them and insults them, calling them "Tweedle Dumb" and Tweedle Fake Boobs", Brittany defends them both and they turn back to their lockers away from Sue. Noah Puckerman Main Article: Santana-Puck Relationship They seem to be dating in early episodes but Santana breaks up with him because of his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. However, she still has some sort of attachment to him and becomes extremely jealous when Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Lauren show interest in Puck. They have slept together in the past and have often sexted, but they are not an official couple. However, in the episode "Furt," Santana claims that they are dating. Quinn then says, "She's only getting naked with Puck," causing her to storm off. Main Article: Finn-Santana Relationship Finn and Santana were never friends but Sue orders Santana and Brittany to go after Finn and take him from Rachel so she will quit the Glee Club. Sue later wants the Cheerios to date younger men, Santana has her mind set on taking Finn's virginity (even though he is older than her by a few days) and she succeeds. Finn later regrets losing his virginity to Santana, although their one night stand helped Finn see that he was still in love with Rachel. In "Furt," she tells Finn that he should start telling people that they had sex claiming it will boost his reputation and he will return to being New Directions' top man, a role which had recently been stolen by Sam. However, Finn refuses saying that he loves Rachel and doesn't want her to dump him. Sam Evans Main Article: Sam-Santana Relationship In "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", Santana is shown to be interested in Sam's abs. However, things get more serious when in "Silly Love Songs," as the Warblers put on a performance at Breadstix, Santana is seen to turn around to look at Sam and wave at him while he smiles back. In "Comeback", Santana convinces Sam that Quinn cheated on him with Finn, which thus ended Quinn and Sam's relationship. She also tells him she "wants to kiss his big mouth" and that he could have unlimited access to her breasts, thus they begin to date. However, in "Sexy" she told Brittany she didn't want to be with Sam nor any other guy, she just wants to be with Brittany. After Brittany's rejection, it seems Santana realizes she has no attraction to Sam -- she immediately has them both join the Celibacy Club, meaning they can go out without her having to engage in sex with him. In "Original Song" she writes an original song called, Trouty Mouth, for Sam (to refer to his big lips) and sings it in front of the Glee Club. Sam is angered and embarrassed by the song and tells her to stop singing it. Trivia *It is the eighth member of the club. *Her dad is a doctor. *Loves BreadstiX, as seen in "Duets". * Got breast implants over the summer which caused her to be demoted to the bottom of the pyramid by Sue. *Always wears a heart necklace with her Cheerios uniform. *Admitted her bitchy nature stems from her deep emotional feelings for Brittany she cannot freely express in public. *Is left-handed, this can be seen in the episode "Mattress" while she is scrawling into the yearbook. *Both she and Brittany consistently have their friendship bracelets on in every episode, except, sometimes, in the glee costumes. *Is immune to mononucleosis (a.k.a. "The Kissing Disease") *When seen walking down the halls with Brittany, she is often seen linking pinkies with her. *Is always seen wearing diamond stud earrings. *Is'' very'' protective of her partners (Sam, Puck, Brittany). *Frequently wears headbands when out of her Cheerio's uniform. *Is a "weepy, hysterical drunk" *Hates "labels" *Thinks everyone else sucks and tries to be really really honest about it. *Shoplifts. *Her favorite song is "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morrisette. *Naya Rivera said at Paleyfest, "If it were up to me, Santana would get Brittany pregnant. Then we'd have a spin off." *At Paleyfest 2011, Brad Falchuk confirmed that Santana is a lesbian. *Insults almost all of the Glee Club including Will. *Is very emotional as seen in Funk, Journey,Silly Love Songs, Blame it on the Alcohol (when intoxicated, and said by Finn to be the 'weepy-girl' drunk) and during the 'Hurt Locker' scene in Sexy where she cries. *Her first male enemy in the New Directions is Artie. *Has had a fight with Lauren and Mercedes over Puck and a fight with Quinn after she got demoted to the bottom of the cheer pyramid. *Has been a 'Slushie Virgin' for two seasons. *Has made out with a mannequin (Sexy). *Has had a sex dream about a shrub that was only in the shape of a person. *Lives in Lima Heights-Adjacent. *She has a bag matching Brittany's. The only difference is the color of the design in the straps (as seen on the 'Dirt Locker' scene). *She's a sassy latina (season 1) *She's a closet lesbian and a judgemental bitch, which means she have an awesome "gaydar". *In Born This Way, she said that Finn has weird, puffy, pyramid-shaped nipples which could pass off as a dessert. Videos thumb|left|292px Quotes Santana's Quotations Photos Landslide.jpg Quinn-santana-audition.png Quinn santana brittany CALIFORNIA!.jpg Rachel-santana.jpg Santana-audition.png SantanaSeason2.jpg Santanapuck.jpg SayALittlePrayer.PNG Tumblr leejjs5QwS1qcrtzzo1 500.png Tumblr lgbw86aJP31qctfyqo1 500.gif Tumblr lht47vUAxK1qdyr3fo1 500.png "Valerie" sung by Santana with New Directions.jpg 055.jpg 45645ryrt.gif 550w ustv glee brittany santana.jpg Britneybrittany-santana.jpg Brittany-santana.jpg Dianna-naya.jpg Draft lens7585322module63366052photo 1255665194nayariverapictures.jpg Fintana frog.jpg Gaga7.jpg Ghy.jpg Glee-Santana-Brittany 320.jpg Lips1.jpg Mercedes, Brittany and Santana.png Naya-naya-rivera-14913780-1280-1024.jpg Naya-rivera-e-santanain-glee-151481.jpg Naya-rivera.jpg NayaRivera 002 sm.jpg Nayamark.jpg Nayaseason2.jpg Nmhmjujujunu.jpg Oneofus-santana-quinn-kurt.jpg Run joey run6.jpg Tumblr ljkkfw1ovf1qceolvo1 500.gif Tumblr lihluyiQm11qcz9hmo1 500.gif Tumblr lioqvxddxR1qfjlc4o1 500.gif Tumblr liz8dsQ2nG1qfjlc4o1 r4 500.gif Tumblr ljg1fmQEKC1qivxzqo1 500.gif tumblr_lj7jbl2sZl1qceolvo1_500.gif tumblr_ljsbw4Tmly1qeq8sso1_500.gif tumblr_ljg129SjAr1qb2d2bo1_500.gif tumblr_lgc2ffo4fh1qa3yh8o1_500.gif Nikki and lucy.png Queersandgirl.jpg Naya Rivera Long Hairstyles Long Curls rXOI8ZP5Dvkl.jpg 000tqa54.png Glee-duets-brittany-santana.jpg Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg Gleechristmas-santana.jpg Hello (1).jpg Santades.jpg "Valerie" sung by Santana with New Directions.jpg 055.jpg Brittanyandsantanalinkingpinkies.png Naya-jenna-dianna-rockyhorror.jpg Trouty Mouth.jpg 2s1p1tc.png BRITTANA.jpg BRITTANA2 (1).jpg BRITTANA (2).jpg Brittana-2x04-Duets-brittany-and-santana-16248239-1580-888.jpg Brittana23.jpg Brittana8.jpg Brittana (1).jpg Brittana furt animation by loivisse-d342x14.gif Brittanas.jpg Images (1)(2).jpg Normal 0035.jpg Normal 0077.jpg Tumblr kvld4iZood1qabg7do1 400.jpg Tumblr l7454bBOCD1qd5y5ao1 400.jpg Santana69.png|Santana Slushied|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sean_91|linktext=Sean_91 Santana36.png|Santana contracting mono|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sean_91|linktext=Sean_91 Tumblr lk60mb1pn51qi0dy9.gif tumblr_ljp5e85Tfh1qez31no1_500.jpg tumblr_ljlxbhBpya1qhucbf.gif tumblr_ljmn0ji3lh1qb3q4e.gif tumblr_lk6qc6zY6d1qi4gbf.gif Tumblr lk89keYoIQ1qejlg8o1 500.png Arilyn.jpg Naya rivera.jpg Tumblr lkguc9zNmc1qiro42o1 400.gif Tumblr lka3e6TE6a1qzbv3g.gif Tumblr lkay8iul8m1qbqb2ho1 500.gif Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Former Cheerio Category:Bullywhips Members